The Legendary Pokemon Babysitter
by wolfboydude52
Summary: What happens when a single human has to watch over legendary Pokemon's young children? Silliness, randomness, humor and strangeness. K plus for cartoon mischief and violence. Finished pre-writing it. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 How I began skydiving

Chapter 1 How I began skydivng

The one day I was bored out of my mind, something strange happened. I was playing a video game when I though I heard someone. "He's good

enough.", that's what it said. I quickly saw a large flash of muti-colored light, and then blackness. I had a strange dream that the legendary

pokemon rom every game were talking to me. "We have to go make sure that the world won't go to ruin. We need someone to watch over our

children, do you think you can handle it?" Kyogre explained and asked. "Is this a dream, or not, I want to know that before I decide." I said. "It is

not a dream." Arceus said. "Well, okay, I guess I've got nothing better to do." I agreed. I then saw another flash of light. When the light ended, I

was greeted by a mew. Mommy, who is this?" The little mew asked. "He will be watching over you for the next three days while were gone. He isn't

the best, but he'll do." Mew explained."Okay." The little mew said. "Be good everyone." Dialga said. I heard many pokemon saying "iOkay." and

comming out to say goodbye to their parents. "Bye-bye Mommy and Daddy!" They all said. "We'll be back in three days don't be scared." They said,

then left in a hurry. "You're gonna watch us?" Regirock asked. "I guess." I answered. "I'm hungry!" Suicune complained. "Yeah, me to." Registeel

sad. "Yeah." They all agreed. "Well, I have no idea what you guys and girls like to eat." "Duh, food! you're not a very good sitter." Mew said. "Well

what you eat and what I eat are likely to different things. Also, how would the regi trio eat?" I said and wondered. "We absorb minerals through

our body, we mostly eat what were made of, rock, ice,and steel." Regice explained. "Okay. Though you may have to help me get around, until I

may be able to memorize this place." I said. "Okay, this way to the kitchen!" Mew said. I followed Mew to a door. "Open it." Mew said. I did, and

walked in. I then quickly started falling. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Mew teleported mew back to the doorway. "Not funny." I said.

"I though it was." Mew said. The others said "Yeah" in agreement. "Ugh, this may be the longest three days of my life." I said. "Hee hee. I think

they might be." Mew said. "Where is the kitchen?" I asked again. "Through here." Mew said, pointing to the door that I just entered. "No thanks, I

don't want to gop skydiving, again." I said. "You're no fun." Mew said. He then teleported me outside. "Again! AAAHHH!" I screamed. I was

teleported back again. "Would you stop." I asked. "Nope!" Mew said, opening the door so the others could watch. He teleported me out again, and

did the same thing until it was their bedtimes. "


	2. Chapter 2 A wish gone wrong

Chapter 2 A "wish" gone wrong

The next morning wasn't any better. I looked around for the kitchen. When I found the kitchen, there was a note. It explained what each of the Pokémon ate, when they get fed, and foods they like. It was obviously written quickly, and sloppily. "Hmm." I wasn't convinced. "Mew gets cake when he wants. He likes Oran berry smoothies. I don't think so." I said. "Darn, what gave it away?" Mew asked, turning back into a mew after being transformed as a bowl. "You wrote in unknown letters. Also, cake when you want? Why would anyone let you have cake anytime?" I said. "I dunno." He responded. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind." I said. "I can help with that!" Jirachi said, entering the room. Then every thing went black. I had a funky dream about pikachu. When I woke up, Jirachi had turned me into a pikachu! "Jirachi!" I yelled. "Yeah?" Jirachi asked innocently. "Change me back, now." I ordered. "Fine." Jirachi said. I blacked out again. I woke up when suicune nudging me awake. "I'm hungry." He complained. "Yeah, what do you want... A-Achoo!" I sneezed out a thunder shock. "Ouch!" Suicune yelped. "Sorry, Jirachi turned me into a pikachu, she must not have completely changed me back." I explained. "Oh, okay. Jirachi! Come here!" Suicune yelled. "Yeah?" Jirachi asked, entering the kitchen. "You didn't completely change him back." Suicune said. "I know!" Jirachi giggled. "Well, change me back completely." I said. "Why? You'll be funner like this!" She yelled. "Change him back, Jirachi." Suicune said. "Fine." Jirachi complained. I blacked out again, and woke up on the floor. Mew was drawing on my face. "Mew, stop." I said. "Aahh!" Mew screamed and ran away. I looked at my face. Mew didn't draw a lot. I washed off my face and said, "Only two more days."


	3. Chapter 3 Playing with fire

I had caught celebi time traveling. It had almost erased young mew from existence. "Celebi, please don't time travel. It can mess with time, and you don't want to regret doing something bad." I said to celebi. "Don't yell at celebi!" Moltres yelled. "I'm not." I said. "Yeah you are! take this!" Moltres yelled. Moltres launched a flamethrower attack. However. Entei walked in front of me, not knowing what was about to happen. Entei got hit with the flamethrower, absorbed it with flash fire, and started running around the room. Things went from bad to worse when Groudon entered the room. The room was filled with sunshine. Entei couldn't hold the energy back anymore. It launched a super charged flamethrower that hit celebi. "What did I tell you about playing with fire!" I yelled. "You didn't." Moltres said. "Well, I'll tell you know, don't play with fire, especially with entei around." I said. "Umm... Your shoes are on fire." Moltres said. I looked down, and my shoes were on fire. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Articuno walked into the room, saw my fiery feet, and put them out with an ice beam. "Ugh, now my feet are frozen." I complained. "I'll help." Entei said cheerfully, launching an ember at my frozen feet. It unthawed them. I had frostbite and second degree burns on my feet at the same time. "This is why you shouldn't play with fire." I said. "I guess." Moltres agreed, seeing my feet. "Hey, groudon, do you want to step on my feet?" I asked sarcastically. "Yep!" He said, stepping on my feet. "AAAAAHHHHH! I was joking!" I yelled. "It wasn't very funny." Moltres said. "Yeah." Entei agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 Window pains

Chapter 4 Window pain

"Ugh, burnt feet and frozen toes, and it's only 10 A.M!" I was talking to myself. "Who are you talking to?" Mew asked. "No one." I said.

"You're weird." Mew said. "Well I think that _you're_ weird." I retorted. "No, you're the weirdo, weirdo." Mew said. I laughed and said "Weirdo

isn't a word." "Yeah it is!" Mew yelled. "Okay, okay." I said to calm mew down. "Yeah, and don't forget it!" Mew said. I walked out of the

room, laughing. "Hey, who ever you are, you still haven't fed me! I want food!" Suicune ordered. "Okay." I said. We walked to the kitchen. "I

want oran berry pancakes!" Suicune said. "Uh... I'll try." I said. I wondered if it was like making chocolate chip pancakes. Luckily for me, it

is very similar. After I made the pancakes, I brought it to the dining room. "Yay!" He said as he began eating. "These aren't as good as mom

makes them, but at least it doesn't taste like dirt." Suicune said. After he ate half of them, suicune said, "I'm full." "Hey, everybody, I made

pancakes, and suicune didn't eat them all!" I yelled. Everyone rushed in here, and suicune left. "They don't look terible." Zapdos said. They

started eating. "It isn't as good as dad makes them, but they arn't gross." Mewtwo said. "I don't normally make oran berry pancakes, or

pancakes in general." I admitted. "I don't like them." Mew said. He then used mega punch on me. Mew sent me flying threw a window. It led

to the living room, but the window had glass, and the glass broke. I was cut in multiple places. Everyone was laughing. "Not funny." I said.

"Hee-hee." Melloeta was trying to make me scared, but was laughing too much. "Nice try." I said. "Darn." Melloeta said, becoming visible.

"Boo!" I jumped. Latias had come out from hiding. "Did you guys plan that out, or did it just happen." I asked. "We didn't plan this."

Latias said. "Nope!" Confirmed Melloeta. "This will be a very long day." I said. "Again, you're a weirdo." Mew said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Energy Crisis

Chapter 5 Energy Crisis

When the clock struck 1:305 (which is 11:00 A.M in our time) I got ready for something bad to happen. When nothing happened, I was suspicious.

I looked around, and found no one. I saw no one until I saw a tired Victini on the floor. "What happened?" I asked, worried. "Nothing." Victini

obviously lied as he struggled to get off the floor. I thought something like this might have happened, so I had a few sitrus berries with me. I gave

one to Victini, who quickly ate it. "Thanks." She said, leaving. "Hmm." I was wondering what happened. I would find out quickly. "Now!" Mew yelled.

"Huh!?" I yelled."Gah!" I yelled, as I was hit by a bunch of different attacks from multiple angles. When the attacks ended, I was in pain. My shirt

was on fire, and my pants were frozen solid, melted, then burned off. I had burns in many places. They were laughing. I yelled at them for being,

"Rude, not thoughtful, and purposely causing harm to me." "Do you do this when your parents are home!?" I yelled. "..." They looked at each other.

"Yep." They all said, continuing the assault. When the clock struck 1:450 (11:15 A.M,) they ran out of PP. "Darn." They said, disappointed. "Is the

day over yet?" I asked, dizzy from the barrage of attacks. "No." Keldo responded, the last Pokémon to leave. "I see why their parents left so

quickly." I said,getting up off the floor. "You took those toughly." Victini said, entering the room. "Eh, not really, I was screaming a lot." I

admitted. "I have a question, why did you help me, I gave them the energy to hurt you." Victini said, her head down in shame. "I figured that you

figured that I figured it out. Well, to answer your question, I did it because I honestly care about you guys and girls. I couldn't stand it if any of you

were hurt in any way, that's why I helped you. Victini gave me a big hug and said, "Okay." I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6 To the past part 1

"Ugh, it's only been another 5 minutes." I complained. "Whee!" I heard celebi shout. "Celebi, don't time travel." I said. "Meanie." Celebi complained,

coming into view and grabbing my arm. "Wha..." I was confused for a second until I realised what celebi was going to do. "No! Don't!" I yelled. I saw

what looked like time going backwards, and then I saw everyone. The adults, the kids, but the kids were in a Pokémon crib. They had to be very little.

"Huh? An intruder!" Regirock said. "Wait, wait!" I yelled. He didn't listen and used rock blast on me. "Gah!" I screamed. "Huh, you're still awake?" Regirock

wondered. "Would you let me explain!" I yelled. "You have one minute." Dialga said. "Well, I come from the future and celebi, the one in the crib, sent me

here." I explained. "Why would we choose you?" Everyone wondered. "Because you were in such a rush to get out, you choose me because I was 'Goog

enough'." I explained. "Okay." They understood, but were not entirely convinced. "You didn't think it was a dream?" Palkia wondered. "I thought it was at

first, but when they hurt me, I knew it wasn't." I said. I was suddenly standing beside myself, literally. "I can confirm what I've said." Another me said.

/

What do you thin, part one of this story is here. I separated it into two-part because I could. I'll upload part to soon, I promise. Sorry about the wait, I was

too lazy, and had to finish writing part two.


	7. Chapter 7 To the past part 2

"Okay, I'm convinced." Adult mew said. A few minutes of silence was broken by palkia asking, "What time are you from?" "I'm from about five minutes

ahead." The other me said. Young celebi appeared with a sad look and took the other me somewhere, most likely to the right time. "My child turns into an

expert!" Celebi exclaimed. "A mischievous expert." I thought. "What about my child?" Mew asked. "Let's just say that he turns into a leader." I said.

"Something tells me you're not telling me everything," "No, but I'm telling the truth." Celebi appeared and tried to take me back further, but I escaped

from her grasp. I knew where I was instantly. "I can confirm what I've said." I said. "Okay, I'm convinced." Mew said. There was a few minuets of

awkward silence, and only the babies cooing had broken it at all. The silence was shattered when palkia asked me, "What time are you from?" I knew he

was going to ask that, so I responded, "I'm from about five minutes ahead." I answered. Celebi appeared with a very sad look on her face. She grabbed

my arm and took me back to the right time. "Not funny, not at all." I scolded celebi, whose head was down in shame. "This will be the longest three days

of my life. I know that for a fact." I said.

/

This is now my most popular fic ever! Thank you too all who have read this story. Almost 300 people viewing it or visiting it is great! Only about five of

them were family members. I have to admit, I didn't pre-write this story, I just thought of it the day before I published it, got a basic storyline, and tada!

I'm so glad that so many people read this, it's a great feeling to write something. The picture is something I made, if it didn't get cut off, it would show

words saying, "Our sitter," and neater writing that said, "Not funny". Read, review, blah blah. THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8 In need of a shower

I was walking, checking for ambushes around every corner when I saw Mew fly into the kitchen. I wondered

what Mew was doing, so I went up to the door when I heard what sounded like biting and chewing. I entered

the room asking "Mew, what are you doing?" I got blasted with sand and dirt in response. "Um... Oops?" Mew

said innocently, hiding cake behind it's back. I wiped sand out of my half-open eyes and asked "Mew, were

you eating something?" "No." Mew lied. ""What's behind your back?" I asked. "Nothing." Mew lied again.

"Was anyone else in here with you?" I asked. "No..." Mew said. "Please, don't lie to me. You came in here,

not expecting to be caught, when I came in. In your shock, you quickly used sand attack followed by a mud

slide to give yourself time to hide the cake behind your back." I said. "Um... No." Mew lied. I reacted quickly

and grabbed mew's arm. Cake fell to the floor. "Mew, next time, don't lie. I don't know how to deal with

Pokémon, but for now, just go to your room." I said. Mew left with his head down in shame and

embarrassment. I couldn't shake the feeling that Mew was going to do something bad. "Mew's likely try to get

his revenge." I said. I wasn't very sure. I left the kitchen and shaymin was there, listening in. "You guys don't

have a shower, do you?" I asked. "Nope, let me clean you off." Shaymin said. The dirt and sand were taken

from me like a super powerful vaccuum cleaner had sucked it all off. "Thanks." I said. I got a smile in return.


	9. Chapter 9 I'm looking for Mew part 1

I went up to mew's room and knocked on the door. I didn't even hear a "Go away!" so I was worried. I quickly opened the door and entered the

room. The window was open. I started gently hitting things, hoping that Mew was just transformed. I made a loud enough noise that some of

the others decided to check what the noise was.

"What are you doing?" Articuno asked.

"Please tell me you've seen Mew." I said. "Nope, nobody's seen him since he went into his room." Articuno said. "Not good." I said. "Why?"

Articuno asked. "Because Mew is either transformed into something or flew out the open window." I said. "Uh... Hey, there's a note." Articuno

noticed. I passed by the note a few times, but I didn't notice it. I took it and looked at it. "I can't read Pokémon." I said, handing the note to

Mewtwo, who had just entered the room.

"To my friends and the jerk. I don't want to be anywhere near the jerk, so I left until he leaves. I'll see my friends later and to the jerk, good-

bye." Mewtwo translated. I took the note back. "He misspelled his name." I noticed. "Yeah, it was hard to read, but I could just give a rough

translation. I believe he called you much worse words than jerk." Mewtwo said. "We have to look for him. Mew could be in a lot of trouble." I

said. "What king of trouble?" Articuno wondered. "Bug Pokémon, ghosts, dark types." I said. Articuno was still unconvinced. "Why? Mew beat

you up, lead everybody in a raid against you." Articuno wondered. "Because I made a promise. I promised to keep you safe. I care about you,

why else would I put up with your antics and not demand to be brought home?" I said. "He can take care of himself." Articuno said. He was

unsuccessfully trying to convince me to leave Mew. A single word popped into my head that frightened me more than anything. "Are there

pokemon trainers?" I asked. "Yeah, why'd you..." Articuno said. His eyes grew wide. "Uh-oh." Articuno said. "We have to find him. If there are

good trainers, there are also bad trainers." I said. "I know, I didn't think about Pokémon trainers. Mew might be in serious trouble!" Articuno

yelled. "I agree." Mewtwo said. "Then let's go!"I shouted, running out of Mew's room.

/

Like I said, it's pre-written. I can't get an rtf file to a word file, so if somebody could help, I would be glad. PM me if you can.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm looking for mew part 2

I explained to everyone what happened.

"What? Why would Mew do that?" Shaymin asked.

"I caught Mew eating cake, and I told him to go to his room." I explained. "Where wold we begin to look, maybe a shrine of some sort, I'm not

sure but you might know." I said.

"There's a shrine for mew deep within a forest." Lugia said. "Well, then let's go!" I yelled. Everyone screamed "Yeah!" and we teleported there.

We were in a forest, large trees were everywhere. Pokémon ran away in terror from this large mob of Pokémon. "Everyone go in groups of

three. Remember, we are looking for mew, and there is no going alone, it's to dangerous." I said. We separated into groups. Latias and Latios

were with me. We looked almost everywhere, but we couldn't find Mew. We didn't even have a trace of him until we heard a large telepathic

scream. It was in a lot of pain, and sounded desperate.

"It came from that way!" Latios yelled, flying north-east. Latias followed, I followed as well. We ran for about a half-mile until they disappeared.

There was a clearing and an injured Mew was on the ground. I hid in some bushes and heard somebody laugh.

"Heh, talk about a stroke of luck!" Very Shady guy said.

"Yeah, we can sell him for a fortune!" Extremely shady guy said. "A fortune!? That's what a professor would pay for a glimpse of mew! They

would pay an entire lives salary for Mew!" Very shady guy yelled. "You're right, the real thing will be worth much more!" Extremely shady guy

shouted. "GRAH!" I growled. I jumped out of my hiding spot and stood in front of Mew. "You won't take Mew!" I yelled. "Move kid, this has

nothing to do with you." Very shady guy said. "It does! I will protect Mew!" I yelled. "Move and you may live." Extremely shady guy threatened.

"How about I take Mew back, heal it up, and you will _never_ get your hands on Mew." I said. "You asked for it then. Go, Beedrill." Extremely

shady guy said. "Go, Honchcrow." Very shady guy said. "You don't even have Pokémon to defend yourself with." Very shady guy said. "Who

says I don't?" I said. "_EVERYONE! COME HERE_!" I yelled. Every single Pokémon came and saw Mew. "Now who's weak?" I said. Very shady guy

gulped. "They hurt our friend. Why don't we show them what it's like to hurt somewhat innocent Pokémon!" I yelled. They all shouted in their

language and charged. It was a one sided fight. When the fight was over, they were on the ground, knocked out. "Yeah!" I yelled. I carefully picked mew up and

we teleported home. I took him to his room, crushed up some oran berries and sitrus berries. I got it down his throat. "There, that should be good for now." I

said. I left his room and everyone asked. "Will he be okay?" "You can predict the future, not me." I said. They looked at each other, didn't say anything, and

looked back at me. They had mischievous smiles on their faces. "What are you doing... Here we go again." I said. "Yep." They said.

/

Well, this was interesting. I wonder how many more people will read this. I'm not sure. This is pre-written, but I really don't know how to get an

RTF file to a WORD file. I think that I might be able to do something, but I am just not sure if it'll work. Hopefully it will work. I think this chapter will push it

over my 1000 view mark, a feat which none of my other fictions have obtained, or might ever obtain. Thanks to everyone who read this. It doesn't matter if you

like it, just that you read this. Chapter 13 is a little more violent than previous chapters, but it's nothing to bad, basically mildly more violent than chapter 5.


End file.
